Lust and Infatuation
by blueeyedchibi
Summary: [ON HOLD, being revised] [Ban x Kag] See summary inside. Rated M.
1. Prolouge

Lust and Infatuation

-

**A/N: **THIS STORY IS BEING REVISED! 8/20/2007. Credit for title of this fic goes to** DaisyMoon1691**, thank you!

**Head note: **Initial pairing is Kagome/Hiten. Bankotsu will be introduced to the story shortly. Story takes place in the real world, so that means there is no Feudal era. My **warnings **contain the use of drugs, alcohol, vulgar language, and violence. This fic is DARK, and **rated M**.

**Summery: **Kagome lives in a dangerous town prone for street racing. The past few years, she's had nothing but heartbreak and problems with murderous people. When Kagome gives up on ever being happy, can one man change her mind? Would he even risk his own life for her? Bankotsu x Kagome.

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I DO, however, own this story and its plot. No stealing.

_Most girls want a man with the bling-bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching-ching  
I just want real love  
Most girls want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be  
Everything that I dream up  
A man that understands real love_

**Chapter 01: **Prologue

-

Chocolate brown eyes chased after the speeding yellow Ferrari. Everybody cheered around Kagome as it raced past the white, spray painted finish line. The car swerved around in a circle and skidded to a stop, while its red street car opponent slowed to a halt after it lost the race.

People flooded around the two cars, whose engines were steaming underneath their hoods. The rain continued to pour.

Kagome strolled behind the mob of people, letting herself be pushed around in their blind madness to congratulate the winner and make bets with each other. The door of the Ferrari opened, and a man with ebony coloured hair tied in a long braid hopped out. He was grinning hugely, but his crimson eyes looked over everyone else until they locked on the slender figure of Kagome.

One man handed the braided haired boy a thick bundle of dollar bills that the he and the other racer had bet, and then shook his hand. Kagome's less than excited eyes met the gaze of the man emerging out of the red car, but she quickly looked away. The man had long white hair, and piecing golden eyes.

The winner of the race motioned Kagome over with a jerk of his head, and the girl reluctantly made her way through the crowd to her boyfriend. Then, somebody announced with a microphone,

"And InuYasha looses to Hiten,_ AGAIN_!"

As Kagome walked, she could here InuYasha cussing and kicking the wheel of his car. When she approached Hiten, he swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight. Then, he leaned his head down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Sweet race, wasn't it, babe?"

Kagome cringed away, but Hiten's grip tightened. "Why don't we go get a few drinks to celebrate my victory?" He kissed her cheek roughly. The girl pulled away from him, but instead of listening to her gut feeling and running away, she pushed passed a few people and sat herself down in the passenger's seat in the bright yellow Ferrari.

Hiten sat himself down in the beige leather seat next to his girlfriend. After he sent a smirk to her, he took hold of the wheel and started up the engine. With a loud roar, the car was off, leaving the cheering people with the echo of the destroyed muffler.

After the Ferrari had turned a corner and left the racing stretch, the sound of people yelling faded out of ear shot. Kagome, clad in a brown coat with white fur lining and black track pants, said nothing during the ride, and kept her gaze averted out the window.

Hiten, who was wearing a loose black t-shirt with a single white lightening bolt on the front and faded blue jeans with a tear in one knee, parked his flashy car outside a building and hoisted himself out into the crisp night air, Kagome following his example and taking her place by his side. A sign on the building read 'Shaded from the Light,' but Kagome knew it as a bar where people with a lot of money came to get drunk. She wasn't exactly wealthy, but the grinning man beside her had cash to spare, even though he won it all illegally.

Kagome hated the smell of the atmosphere, but most of all, she detested her insane, murderous boyfriend when he decided to get wasted. He was bad enough to begin with; though there was a reason for everything.

The bartender looked up from laughing with one of his customers, and greeted the pair

immediately. "Oi, Hiten! How did the race go this evening?" He inquired. The man was short and chubby with his cropped curly black hair tied behind his head in a little pony tail and sported a mustache that framed his lips. He paid absolutely no attention to Kagome, nor did anyone else who greeted Hiten; but that was how she liked it.

There was no need to keep quiet about the street racing that went on just a few blocks away from the bar. Most of the people were involved in it, and Kagome even recognized a few people from the crowd just a few minutes ago back at the racing stretch. Even the bartender, Hiroshi, spent his spare time down at the track, either timing the races or making bets like everyone else.

Hiten sat down in one of the many tall stools that lined the counter, and Kagome quietly and obediently sat beside him. She took a quick glance around her; there were a few tables with cushioned chairs scattered around the room, but the majority of the customers all sat at the long counter that reached from one side of the room to the other. Reaching from the orange-red carpeted floor to the ceiling, two giant lava lamps stood on either side of the entrance door, illuminating most of the space. On the dark plum coloured walls hung posters of beer and martini advertisements and portraits of posing women. Behind the counter was a black clock with a moon painted onto the face; it read one forty five am.

Hiten took a big swig of his beer and looped his arm around her back so that his hand was resting on her hip, his thumb hooked in the waist of her pants. "Wanna crash at my place tonight?" He whispered into her ear, exhaling a large amount of warm breath onto her neck, his moist lips brushing up against her skin, sending a chill down her spine.

Kagome tried to pull away, for she hated the smell of his beer breath, but he only tightened his grip and pulled her closer, sliding the hand that was once on her hip up her side, underneath her shirt.

With her free hand, Kagome grabbed Hiten's wrist and pulled his exploring hand out from underneath her shirt.

"Hiten, stop!"

"Baby, your no fun." He muttered and rested his hand on her hip once again. He was acting drunk already and he had only just finished his first beer. Kagome knew he must have smoked a joint before the race. The man beside her didn't even care about her answer from the question he had just asked, for he already knew the answer. The girl would go wherever he told her to.

Hiten waved a hand at the bartender, and the bulky man set a pink martini in front of Kagome.

"Drink up." Hiten commanded. Kagome was never one to drink anything alcoholic, but she had been forced to as of late. It made her sick. She picked up the glass and took a tiny sip sheepishly.

The clocked ticked on and on, as Kagome sat on the stool like an invisible soul, being pulled every which way by Hiten's arm that was still around her waist as he leaned back and forth to talk to different people. Everyone laughed at things that weren't really funny, and there had been a few contests to see who could down the most shooters and so on and so on. Hiten met an old acquaintance, and the two chatted for quite a while, and then Hiten took him out to see his ride, dragging Kagome along by his side like a pretty pet.

It took everything for Kagome not to fall asleep on the counter. She thought Hiten would never take her home! When he did, he led her out of the bar and opened the door to his Ferrari for her. During the ride, Hiten continued in his chatty attitude.

"Next time we go out, I want you to wear something skimpy." Hiten stated, licking his lips of access beer, and whatever else he may have drank.

"Why?" Kagome asked quietly, staring out the front windshield.

Hiten chuckled. "You got a figure, why not show it off?" He turned to face her, looking her up and down with hungry eyes. "Plus, everyone else's girlfriends dress…lightly."

"Keep your eyes on the road." Kagome mumbled.

Soon, Hiten pulled up in front of a hotel. It surely wasn't a dump or a trashy looking place, but it wasn't new. At the front door, Hiten used his card key to unlock the door and together the couple trudged up the stairs to Hiten's room. He had a place here with good rent, yet he kept talking about getting a house of his own one day.

The room was one of the few deluxe ones, and it looked just like a regular suite with perhaps a few more luxuries. Nothing gave away that Hiten was a street racer. There were a few posters and pictures of flashy cars on the walls, but that only hinted an obsession and nothing more.

After Hiten locked the deadbolt on his door, he tossed his car keys on the round wooden table and helped Kagome's coat off her shoulders like a gentleman and then draped it over a chair.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He told her, and took off in the direction of the bathroom after Kagome gave a nod of understanding.

Kagome walked silently into the bedroom area, and then opened Hiten's top dresser drawer and started sorting through articles of clothes. When she found something suitable, she laid them down on the big bed and stripped off her own clothes, then dressed herself in a pair of Hiten's navy blue, old plaid boxers and a big baggy black t-shirt. She had gotten used to wearing men's clothing for she spent the night at his house many times on short notice. Usually she would spend the night with him, watching him race and then getting a drink afterwards, and then afterwards coming to his house and sleeping until one o'clock in the afternoon. Then, he would drop her off at her apartment.

Sometimes she stayed the night because she was forced. Sometimes she just said, 'sure, why not,' and other times she stayed out of pity. Yes, pity-

There was a knocking on the door. Kagome hurried over to the door, and stood on her tip toes to see out the tiny peep hole at the top of the door. She recognized the apartment owner, dressed in his housecoat, looking nicely annoyed.

"Hi, Totosai." She called through the door, trying to sound a little bit happy.

"Kagome?" He grumbled. "Is that you?"

"Yes sir."

"Open the door, please." He demanded.

"I can't, Hiten has the door locked. He's in the shower right now." Kagome apologized, feeling stupid that she had been locked in her boyfriend's room, and then having to tell someone about it.

Kagome saw Totosai roll his eyes. "Tell Hiten that I'm getting pissed off that he keeps coming in so late, revving up his car and waking up all my tenants up so early in the morning!"

Kagome bowed her head, even though Totosai couldn't see her. "I'll tell him, don't worry."

Of course she wouldn't. Hiten would probably kill Totosai, too.

The last thing she saw before she flopped down on Hiten's bed was the old man stalking down the hall to his room. Kagome sighed, and decided she better get some sleep- she would be tired at work tomorrow…just like every other day.

-

Meet Kagome Higurashi, sixteen going on seventeen. She currently works as a waitress in the café 'Coffee Beans and Tea Leaves.' She lives in the big and over whelming city Iowan, prone for illegal street racing, perverts, murderers, guns, and drugs. She has a family living across the border line; a mother, grandfather, and little brother, who all think she is in this town for an exhilarated school program. She is very smart and talented, but the truth under all the shameful lies is that she was forced to drop out of her classes after she met Hiten. She even had a _nice, respectful _boyfriend before he came along; named Houjo.

Kagome met Hiten one summer day after school. He had come to the café she worked at, and she waited on him. He was talkative, and friendly, and soon the two found out that they had a lot in common. And not all of it was lies back then.

Her three best friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi noticed Kagome acting different for the next few months. She had met Hiten for lunch a few times, and she had even come to school with a rose held tightly in her hands. She was drawing farther and farther away from the confused and hurt Houjo.

Those people were completely out of her life now.

Kagome started hearing stories from Hiten now, of his past, and she soon became familiar with his horrible memories. Meet Hiten Raigekijin, eighteen. Beaten mercilessly by his family as an infant until child services were forced to take him to a foster home. It was all truth; he had shown Kagome his scars. Adopted by a new family, this one sold him as a child slave for money. Hiten confined his deepest secrets within Kagome, unaware of anyone else's pain save for his. 'Raped until I couldn't stand anymore,' he had told her. As a result, after he had rebelled and escaped what seemed to be his fate, he grew tougher and used drugs and alcohol to take away the rest of the pain and bought a car that he could race.

Later, after Kagome and Hiten had spent so much time together, Kagome told Hiten of Houjo. The braided haired teen was furious. Kagome recoiled from Hiten, then, because he was becoming more aggressive and demanding with her every time they saw each other. But then Hiten wouldn't go away, and he knew so much of Kagome now that it was impossible to escape him; he knew where she worked, where she went to school, where she lived, and where her family lived.

One day he shot Houjo, right in front of Kagome.

Hiten swore if she told anyone, or didn't do as he said, he would go after her family. That's where she is now: no longer in school, going to bars, not in touch with her family, and even deceiving Houjo's poor family, who to date thinks their son was killed trying to save a helpless child in the subway.

-

Quiet footsteps coming in her direction snapped Kagome out of her reverie. Hiten stopped and stood before her while she sat on his bed. He was dressed similar to her. The air was thick with tension you could cut with a knife.

Then Kagome noticed his gleaming crimson eyes red and puffy, his tears falling freely, mingled with the water dripping from his jet black bangs that hung messily in his face.

"Hiten?" Kagome whispered softly.

Hiten sat down on the bed in front of his girlfriend, legs crossed. "I can't forget the memories." He whimpered, voice breaking. "The voices, and the screaming."

Kagome didn't know exactly which memory he was talking about, but she had a fairly accurate guess. Reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around Hiten's neck and pulled him down so that his forehead rested on her chest. She ran her fingers through his untied hair, arranging it so that it water falled down his back gracefully, reaching past his back and laying in a black, silky pool on the bed sheet.

"It's going to be ok…" She mumbled into his hair. It was amazing how fast his mood could change. She knew the drugs had caught up to him now. But deep in her heart, she knew nothing was going to be ok for _her. _Her life was so messed up now.

After succumbing and being engulfed in the comforting embrace, Hiten raised his hand and placed it on Kagome's shoulder, and then pushed her back down so that her head lay on a pillow. Then he moved off the bed and tucked her under the blankets and lay down next to her.

He fell into a deep slumber in only a few, short moments. Kagome, however, lay awake, staring at the ceiling. _'Was I destined not to get what I want?' _She thought angrily to herself. _'What did I do to deserve this? The punishment of being unable to be with a guy that really loves me?'_

- - -

The next morning Hiten dropped Kagome off at her apartment, which was not too far away from his- just a few blocks away approximately. She unlocked her door, and proceeded to get changed for her two thirty work shift in a hurried mess. Seeing as sleep evaded her last night, she had slept in, leaving her an hour and a half to wash her face, brush her teeth, apply new make-up, do her hair, get dressed, and then get to work, and she soon found herself in a bad mood.

When she was finally set, Kagome dashed down the hall and commenced to run down the stairs as the elevator had been occupied, just in time to be stopped by the apartment owner, Kaede.

"Kagome, may I have a word with ye?" She asked politely from the front desk.

Kagome's apartment was a lot older than Hiten's, and not in as great of shape. But it served its purpose, and besides, it was all she could afford. Kagome walked up to the old woman, and answered, "Yes, but I'm afraid I'm going to be late for work."

Away from Hiten, Kagome had a reputation for being the good girl. She was always one to do favours for anyone in need, pick up litter that wasn't hers, and feed the birds her hard earned left over meal. Lately, though, her mood has grown more and more unpleasant for a reason unknown.

"That's ok." Kaede replied. "I just wanted to let ye know that yer warrant has expired, and ye need to fill out some more papers if ye wish to reside here. Ye can do it when ye come home."

Kagome bobbed her head and took off out the front door, waving to Kaede. Luckily the café she worked at was close enough to her apartment that she could walk. Today she ran for fear she would be late. One never knew what Kikyou, her boss, would yell at her for today.

Running was no big deal- she had been one of the star long-distance runners at her school. She had been on the track team. A chilling voice that called her name made Kagome stop in her tracks and whip around to see who was behind her.

"Hey, Kagome. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Work," Kagome prompted, hoping he would get the point. InuYasha only moved closer.

"I saw you at the race last night." He said, his cold, amber eyes studying her.

Kagome shifted feet uneasily. "What race?" She asked innocently. She wanted nothing to do with more men like Hiten, and InuYasha wasn't giving off too much of a good vibe at the moment. He was wearing tight black jeans with chains hanging out of the pockets, and a white shirt with the sleeves ripped off that just barley hung off his body, giving Kagome a good look at his well built frame.

InuYasha got the hint that the girl was nervous, and he backed down a little- for now. He would definitely be seeing her later on though. He flashed a Kagome a smirk.

"Have a nice day, Kagome. See you around." He chuckled in a care-free way, and then dismissed himself with a little wave of his arm in Kagome's direction. Kagome watched him climb into his red sports car and speed away down the road before she continued on her way.

She glanced at her watch. It read two thirty five. "Oh no…" Kagome cursed under her breath. "I'm late."

She soon arrived at _Coffee Beans and Tea Leaves_, pushing through the door and hurrying to the back of the counter, praying to Kami that she would not be seen by Kikyou.

Ah yes, Kikyou. She stood behind the counter, hands on hips, glaring through narrowed eyes. Kagome sighed.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I was held up by my apartment owner, it won't happen-"

But Kagome was cut off by her boss, who moved her hand to her forehead and pushed her bangs out of her face. "Save the excuses. If you're late one more time, Kagome Higurashi, you're gone."

Kagome gasped, but then nodded in submission. "Yes, Kikyou," she muttered, and got to work, getting one of the girls to help her tie her apron behind her back.

"That was really harsh of Kikyou," Sango breathed, tying Kagome's hair up in a high pony tail in a motherly fashion. She was Kagome's one _real _friend that actually seemed to care about her.

"It's ok," Kagome said sadly, staring at the ground. "If I were Kikyou, I wouldn't want an unreliable employee either."

Sango turned Kagome around to face her. "Don't talk like that. You can't always bring yourself down like that. You know you're not unreliable," she said sternly.

Kagome smiled warmly at Sango. "Thanks."

That day Kagome brewed mug of tea after mug of tea, made pot of coffee after pot of coffee, and served donut and muffin after donut and muffin. She was getting to the point where she was beyond exhaustion from lack of sleep. When she felt like she should be getting off work, she left for her twenty minute lunch break instead.

She shuffled sleepily to the staff room when it suddenly dawned on her- she had forgotten her lunch kit at home! She groaned audibly in frustration.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Sango asked with concern. She was sitting at the table, eating a sandwich, two other employees sitting on either side of her that Kagome knew as Ayame and Yura.

"I forgot my lunch at home," Kagome grumbled. "I'll have to go buy something down the road."

Sango nodded her understanding. "Want me to come with you?" She offered cheerfully.

Kagome shook her head. "I'll be ok, be back in a minute."

Kagome grabbed her coat and set off down the road. She didn't have any money on her, so she figured she'd have to make a quick pit stop at the bank for a couple of dollars. When she was there, she dug into her pocket, searching for her bank card. When she found it, she put it into the ATM machine and then punched in her pin number. After a moment, the screen asked her how much money she would like to withdraw; she touched the arrow button pointing to twenty dollars.

The machine coughed up her money, back card, and a thin piece of paper. Kagome stuffed her card and money back into her pocket, and glanced at her receipt as she walked to the closest restaurant where she would pick up her favourite salad. The ebony haired girl's eyes widened as she read her bank balance.

'_I have no money!'_ Her mind screamed in panic. _'And I owe the bank…I have to be more careful, I nearly lost my job today.' _

After Kagome had hesitantly gave away her precious money for her lunch, she headed back to _Coffee Beans and Tea Leaves_, eating her salad as she walked as fast as she could without spilling or just looking plain awkward.

The rest of her work shift dragged on far too long and Kagome caught herself yawning far too often. When she was finally allowed to go home, she stripped off her work uniform and enjoyed a long, hot bath.

- - -

Kagome was awakened by the ringing of her telephone. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and dropped them; they landed in water. She leaned forward to discover that she had fallen asleep in the bathtub. She stretched her now sore back, and reached out and snatched up her cordless phone that was luckily sitting on the sink for just incase. She pushed the 'talk' button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Kagome," Hiten's voice rang in her ear, "Race tonight." He exclaimed happily.

"Oh," Kagome's heart sunk. "Are we going to watch or are you the one who's racing?" She asked, trying not to let her disappointment seep into her voice.

"Nah, InuYasha and Kouga picked another fight. They're takin' it to the streets."

Kagome shivered at the thought of InuYasha. He was such a creeper. She stepped out of the bath tub, and, having put the phone between her head and shoulder, she wrapped a towel around herself. Taking hold of the phone again, Kagome spoke, "sounds good."

She could almost _see _Hiten smirking. "I'll pick you up in half an hour," he stated, and then hung up. Kagome shrugged it off, and silently wondered why he was coming so early. She walked through her room, and she just happened to glance at the clock:

"Nine o'clock!" Kagome shrieked her surprise. "I slept the day away." She managed to laugh at herself. She blow dried her hair and brushed it out until it was tangle free and it shone like water. Then she dressed in a big black zip up hoodie and a pair of tight, dark blue jeans, despite Hiten's wishes for a skimpier outfit. It looked like it was going to be cold out tonight.

There was a honking outside of her window. Kagome winced; she didn't want Kaede to be upset because she was too noisy. She knew it was Hiten; every time he picked her up he would just honk. She hurried down the stairs and out into the night air, as the bright yellow Ferrari of Hiten's pulled up beside her. Kagome opened the door and hopped in.

"I thought I told you to wear something more revealing," Hiten complained.

"Yeah, well," Kagome was spared the job of explaining herself because of the radio that Hiten turned on. He drove his car too fast towards the block in which InuYasha and Kouga had picked to host their party, bobbing his head to the music that was now on full volume. The Ferrari swerved a corner and halting abruptly in the spray painted parking lot; they had arrived. Hiten hoisted himself out of his car and walked into the crowd, grinning madly with not a glance back at his girlfriend, knowing that she would follow him like the loyal dog she was. She wouldn't try to escape him. She knew he meant business when he said he would hunt down her family, taking his time to kill them one by one, and along with anybody else that stood in his way.

With Kagome at his side, Hiten pulled out a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it behind his cupped hand and then held it between his front teeth. Since when had he started smoking? Kagome supposed it helped him take his mind off the pain, even if it was only for a little while.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome glance up at him with that unsure look on her face that he hated so much. But he would ignore it for now. He pushed past a huge group of spectators, Kagome following in the trail that he left. In the center of the commotion, InuYasha and Kouga stood in defensive stance, shooting insults at each other and giving the bystander's time to place their bets.

Kouga and InuYasha were the biggest rivals around, and they usually got a big turnout for one of their races. It seemed that the people enjoyed a good rivalry, but Kagome couldn't see why. It would probably just end up in more death.

InuYasha was wearing the same tight fitted tee and black pants as he was when Kagome met him the other day, and Kouga was wearing a brown leather jacket and dark jeans, his long raven coloured hair tied up into a high pony tail, with a furry brown headband keeping his bangs in check.

"You can still turn back, ya mangy wolf. Everyone knows you can't keep up with me," InuYasha snarled through gritted teeth.

"You mutt, I'll do _more_ than just that," Kouga shot back, his icy blue orbs narrowed in anger.

If one were watching them quarrel for the first time, one would wonder why the two men were referring to each other as animals, but Kagome knew that InuYasha's trademark symbol was a dog half demon, and Kouga's was a wolf demon.

Beside her, Hiten threw his hand up in the air and yelled, "I bet a thousand on Kouga!"

Kagome gasped. With that kind of money, she could be half way finished paying off her financial debt. Kagome observed as Kouga dipped his head towards Hiten in thanks, but as Hiten had drawn attention to himself, and to Kagome who was standing right beside him, InuYasha turned to stare at her, and even Kouga's eyes lingered on her form momentarily.

InuYasha, better known as '_The_ _Hanyou_,' smirked devilishly. "I've got a crazy idea," He howled over the noise of the people around him, "Winner of this race gets that woman for his own!" He thrust a finger towards Kagome.

Kouga, or '_The_ _Wolf Prince_,' seemed to grin even wider, his two fangs appearing out of his lips as he considered this deal. Kagome's jaw dropped; she was so startled that she could find nothing to say in her own defense.

Luckily, or maybe not, Hiten stood up for her. "Go find your own bitch!" He barked furiously. "And while you're at it, get yourself a life, Inu_Trasha_!"

The whole crowd save for Hiten and Kagome (who was now hiding behind her boyfriend) began to laugh at InuYasha, especially Kouga who made his extra loud and obnoxious.

"I don't think little Kagome likes you very much, Hiten," InuYasha purred slyly. "I'm pretty sure I could _do_her a lot better than you could."

The crowd switched their laughing to an "ooooooo." They were purposely putting wood on the fire.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted nothing more than to march right up to that InuYasha and slap him right across the face as hard as she could. But she knew better than to make a scene in this kind of place.

"What did you say?" Hiten broke out, leaving Kagome behind as he pushed through a few more people to get face to face with _The Hanyou_. InuYasha was taller than Hiten by an inch or two at the most, so they practically were touching their foreheads together as they glared amber at crimson, crimson right back at amber.

Just then, a man came running past Kagome and up to the two men. By shoving his arms between them and pushing them both back, he broke them up.

"We don't want any fights here. Solve it on the blacktop." The man motioned to the racing stretch.

Hiten looked back at InuYasha. "What do you say, pussy face?" He challenged.

InuYasha smirked. "You're on."

Kouga was taken aback. "What the hell are you doing, dog face? What about our race?" He shouted in outrage.

InuYasha turned back to Kouga for a second as he spoke. "Don't worry Kouga, I'll be back to kick you're furry ass once I finish off _this_ idiot."

InuYasha hoped through the window of his red sports car. Kagome noticed that there had been new work done to it. On the driver's side, there was a white dog demon with glowing red eyes and big fangs, with the words '_The Hanyou_' written beside it.

Then, Hiten was in front of her. He took her head in his hands and kissed her roughly, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. Kagome kissed back for her family's sake, but she hated it.

Hiten pulled away and started running towards where his car was parked in the lot. "I'll be quick," he called to her.

Everyone waited for the race to start; InuYasha pulled his car to starting line that was just being drawn, and the crowd reformed on either sides of the race track. Soon enough, Hiten's yellow Ferrari came hurling down the road to stop right beside InuYasha's car. They both wound down their windows.

"I'm gonna wipe the road with you for what you said!" Hiten promised.

InuYasha flapped a hand in the air casually, pretending he couldn't hear Hiten. "Yeah, whatever, just keep you're tongue inside the window."

Hiten's fist balled unconsciously, but he turned away from InuYasha and rested both hands on his leather steering wheel. He revved the engine and did a huge burn out, showing off to the crowd. A huge smoke cloud engulfed the area along with the smell of burning rubber.

From the sidelines, Kagome hid her nose in her shirt. Why were guys always starting fights like that? It was so immature. She closed her eyes and prayed to god that she would be free of Hiten one day so that she could live the rest of her better than she had the past few years.

The same man that had broken up InuYasha and Hiten's fight stood between the two cars that were waiting impatiently to get the race started. With a wave of his green flag, the two cars were off with a great screeching noise that drown out the man's "**GO!"**

The wind from the cars whipped her air around her face. She watched as the two cars that were InuYasha and Hiten disappeared into the distance. Everyone screamed joyfully around her.

- - -

**Hiten ****Raigekijin****: I used Raigekijin as his last name because in the anime, that is his weapon's name.**

**The art on InuYasha's car looks similar to Sesshoumaru when he's transformed. **

Revised on 8/20/07


	2. Punches and Panic

Lust and Infatuation

-

_I pull up 'n that hard top  
I bet I make ya heart stop  
The life I lead  
I pop the trunk  
I can buy you gifts  
When they wanna hate  
Ohh shawty won't you slide wit me_

**Chapter 02**

-

Drowning out the "GO!" shouted by the announcer, the yellow and red cars sped off down the block. Kagome hugged her arms around her body, pulling her jacket closer to her body for warmth, while trying not to breathe in the awful stench of burnt tires. She heard someone talking just behind her. It was a familiar voice, deep and hoarse.

"Those two fagots just raced last night," the voice hissed.

Kagome turned around cautiously to see Kouga. He was standing only a few inches away from her, but his glare was locked onto the disappearing cars and to Kagome's relief, not on her.

She didn't know Kouga, and had never talked to him before, but right now she figured he was the same as InuYasha, who had ever so casually made her the prize for tonight's race. The man must have caught sight of her staring for he looked down at her with a look that said 'what the hell are you looking at?'

Kagome quickly turned her attention back to the road, muttering a quick sorry.

Something slapped Kagome's rear.

She whipped round to question the culprit, who she was pretty sure it had been Kouga, as he was the one directly behind her. Or so she thought-

A stranger standing right beside _The Wolf Prince _jerked his head up at her in greeting. This man had short black hair that was tied into a little pony tail at the nape of his neck. He wore a navy blue muscle shirt and tight black jeans.

Kagome seemed to be in a daze; she had not thought before she acted. What was she going to say to this man? While she was in thought, the stranger took his opportunity and reached out and grabbed one of her arms and pulled her close to his own body. Then, he brought his free hand up her shirt in an attempt to grasp her breast. Kagome was about to scream when the man's mouth was forced over top of hers.

Kagome was sure the man's next move was to pull her away from the crowd and do something horrible to her, but all the sudden he released her and she heard him yelp in pain.

Kagome nearly saved herself from falling to her knees; she quickly regained her composure and pulled her shirt back down after quickly arranging her bra so it fitted her form again. She looked up for an explanation for the man's actions, and this time she was less than happy.

She had looked up just in time to see Kouga withdraw his foot from on top of the other man's. Kagome wouldn't have doubted _The Wolf Prince_ crushed the stranger's toes.

"Miroku, you ass wipe, leave her alone," he snarled.

Deciding that staying and chatting wouldn't have been the best choice, Kagome gathered herself and started running away from the two men as fast as she could while trying not to run into anybody. She remembered something Hiten had told her once: 'A woman's real purpose in life is to serve a man's needs, model his car, and other than that, she's worthless!'

Well, that's surely not what her family back home had taught her. Mama had told her the importants of being a young lady, and Grandpa had taught her her lady-like manners, but most of all, being at school taught her to have respect for herself, and how to have fun like a regular teenager. Now, she had none of her supporters. What had happened to her life?

Screaming erupted among the crowd of people around her; she instantly turned her gaze to the road. Not surprised, she could see Hiten and InuYasha's coming closer and closer. One was _way _ahead of the other, but from the distance, she could not tell who.

"It's Hiten! Hiten's in the lead!" Someone yelled loudly beside her.

Hiten had never lost a race before. He was better than the best, and unbelievably undefeated. Of course, this all just added to his already huge ego. Kagome moved gingerly to where she could see better.

She thought that she had moved far enough away from him and his pal, but she heard Kouga's voice again, and this time it was seething angry.

"And about time," he grumbled. Kouga pushed past her impatiently without a sideways glance, his lecherous friend called Miroku following close behind.

Hiten slowed to a halt once he had passed the finish line victoriously. The crowd engulfed the Ferrari as its driver stepped out, a cocky smirk planted on his lips.

Kouga and Miroku were standing in front of the victor in an instant. _The Wolf Prince_, who seemed very upset, was talking about something that Kagome could not hear, and Hiten just seemed to be ignoring him. When her boyfriend caught sight of Miroku, the two men knocked knuckles in a way of greeting, and then embraced each other friendlily while patting one another's backs.

'_Great, their buddies,' _Kagome thought sarcastically. _'Something tells me I haven't seen the last of that pervert.'_

In a matter of seconds, InuYasha's red car with the painted dog demon on the side came hurtling down the road, straight towards the back of Hiten's Ferrari. It showed no signs of stopping.

Kouga and Miroku broke out apart and ran away from the Hanyou's target, along with all the spectators, who started screaming and yelling uncontrollably.

Somebody pushed Kagome savagely from behind and she lost her footing and fell face first onto the cold, hard pavement. She was frightened; the red car seemed to be heading straight for Hiten's car, but one couldn't guarantee. What if it decided to run her over?

The people around her scurried like rats right past, not one soul bothering to help her or see if she was alright. It was like every guy for himself out there. If InuYasha's car had come any more in her direction, she would have been done for. But then, she felt someone from behind slip their arms under her's and scoop her up onto her feet. After she quickly dusted her pants off, she turned to thank her rescuer, only to meet the startling sky blue eyes of Kouga himself; again.

"Thanks…" Kagome squeaked, feeling intimidated and out of place.

The man snorted and rolled his eyes but waited until Kagome started walking again, and then walked off in the other direction, hands planted on his hips smartly.

When Kagome was sure she was safe, she turned around just in time to witness Hiten (to Kagome's surprise, hadn't moved all that far from his spot beside his beloved ride) finally move, narrowly being missed by InuYasha's speeding car which came crashing right into the back of the yellow Ferrari.

Kagome gasped. The rest would not go down well.

InuYasha probably never meant to completely destroy his car and Hiten's like he did. The whole front of his car and the whole back of Hiten's was completely totaled from the impact.

Steam poured from underneath the hood of the red car. Everyone was hushed. Hiten's eyes gleamed red with bloody rage, but he too remained quiet as well. They were all waiting.

Kagome was intently watching the scene play out before her, while at the same time she prayed to Kami that Hiten wouldn't kill anyone. She knew that he was very capable; what did he care if he took a few lives? He'd brutally murdered more than just poor Houjo.

Finally breaking the eerie silence, the driver's door of the red car popped open slowly, squealing on its broken hinges, and soon a familiar figure hobbled out into the open. InuYasha had to put most of his weight on his car to stop himself from doubling over and collapsing. He had a nasty gash on his forehead where he must have smashed it on the dash board, blood streaming freely down his face because of it. A bruise was already forming on his right cheek bone just under the eye, and he had a few minor cuts and scrapes on his arms, but other than that Kagome was sure he was fine. Hiten chose this time to lash out.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU LITTLE BITCH?" He screamed, waving a hand at the back of his prized car.

InuYasha said not a word, but observed Hiten with tired amber eyes. Unsatisfied and frustrated from not receiving an answer, Hiten marched right up to the Hanyou and slugged him hard across the face. There was no doubt he'd have a black eye in the morn- if he survived the night.

The white haired man's knees gave way and he tumbled to the ground from the force of the punch. Kagome watched wide-eyed. One thing she hated more than the street racing itself was the fact that if something bad was happening, everyone would just stand around and watch.

Though Kagome scarcely thought this through in her mind, one thing was clear: no one deserved to die a death by Hiten Raigekijin, no matter how cruel and sinful they were. Everyone had a good side, and sometimes it just never got a chance to shine through.

Kagome began to push past the mob of people around her and make her way down to where Hiten now stood over top of InuYasha.

"Hiten, wait," she called out to him nervously. "Please don't hurt him."

Hiten turned around to face her. "Back off, wench," he growled.

Kagome was not taken aback. Hiten was always calling her names like that, just like she was dirt. When Kagome didn't do as she was told, Hiten leapt out with an angry cry and smacked her right across the face, making her fall backwards and onto the ground. Then, her boyfriend turned back to InuYasha.

With mighty power, Hiten kicked the Hanyou square in the rib cage. Hiten laughed menacingly, then turned around to face the crowd.

"Let this be a lesson to you all!" He cried, just as Kagome saw InuYasha black out on the ground not a few feet away from her.

From afar, Kouga and Miroku observed Hiten, InuYasha, and the girl. Kouga barred his teeth when he saw the girl fall to the ground from the nasty slap delivered by her boyfriend.

'_Damn, that woman is gutsy - standing up to that creep. I gotta give her some credit_,' the long haired brunette thought to himself.

Miroku looked up to see Kouga's frowning face, then shook his head in disapproval. Hiten sure could get out of hand sometimes.

"That isn't how you woo a woman," Miroku pointed out the obvious.

"Like you would know - you keep scaring away your owngirl," Kouga snapped.

"I don't mean to. I can't help it that I was born a stud."

Kouga just rolled his eyes. He was feeling zero remorse for the stupid dog lying on the ground. Hell, he deserved it. What was he thinking, crashing his own car like that? And on purpose, too. But not the woman… she didn't deserve that harsh of treatment.

"Where _is_ your chick, anyways, Miroku?" Kouga asked, looking around.

Miroku shrugged. "I dunno, she said she would be right back."

"I bet she took her chance and ran away while she could."

"Aw, don't say that. You're just mad 'cause the only girl you can get is-"

Kouga shivered. "Don't even say her name, fuckwit. She won't ever leave me alone! After work, she's always coming over and tryin' to get laid, damn it. She just won't piss off."

Miroku laughed. "You lucky dog."

Kagome gingerly got back onto her feet, resting a careful hand lightly on her cheek where she had been hit. It stung like a million angry bees. She glanced around; everyone had started talking again, going about like nothing had ever happened. Though, unlike her, they were probably used to events like that, and brutal fights were just as normal as daylight. People were now trying to find another pair to race, since InuYasha and Kouga's would not be able to continue.

Hiten pulled something out of his pocket and brought the item up to his nose. Even though Kagome could not make out exactly what the item was, she knew he was refreshing his drug intake.

Kagome shifted her gaze over to InuYasha's limp body, knowing full well that he should be taken to a hospital, though none of the other morons around seemed to pay any mind. She guessed that they didn't want to be the one to explain to the police that he had been street racing, and that they were watching illegally.

She walked hesitantly over to Hiten, who was now just glaring at his wreck of a car, and before she knew it, she was standing in a crowd of her boyfriend, Kouga, and Miroku. She said nothing and just stood at Hiten's side looking like a pretty doll, though she kept a weary eye on the perverted man Miroku.

"So where's Sango?" Hiten asked casually to Miroku as he sniffed loudly.

Miroku frowned. "I was just wondering the same thing."

Kagome's eyes widened drastically as realization struck.

"Damn, she's got a nice ass." Hiten remarked, unaware and unconcerned for Kagome's feelings. He made a slapping movement with his hand to prove his point, then laughed insanely.

"S-Sango?" Kagome echoed.

Hiten nodded. "Miroku's girlfriend."

Kagome wondered if this could be the same Sango that she worked with. As if on que, a woman stalked up to the group, a large coffee in her hands, and stood beside Miroku. She was wearing a loose blue t-shirt with some white writing on it, a short black skirt and black high heels, giving off the 'rugged sexy girl' look. When she laid her big mahogany eyes on Kagome, she smiled instantly, showing off her perfect white teeth.

"Kagome!" She cried.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, still not believing her eyes. "Y-your one of…this crowd?"

Sango snorted. "Yeah, right. Miroku races and comes to watch all the time, so I just tag along. I don't do anything of the sort myself."

Kagome nodded slowly. Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist. The woman's eyes turned to slits in a second, and then she tore away from his grasp, glaring daggers at him.

"Creep," She dead-panned, and dumped her coffee all over the man's head.

Kagome emitted a small shriek of surprise. She hoped for Sango's sake that she wasn't punished for her actions, like she would have been if she had just done that to Hiten. But to her surprise, Miroku only winced from the hot liquid and whimpered.

"But Sango-love…"

Sango folded her arms over her chest and turned away from his pathetic pleading, now for the first time being exposed to the crash scene. She gaped openly.

"What happened here?" She questioned, eyeing the red and yellow car in a heaped mess, and InuYasha lying on the ground not to far away.

"That dumb ass rammed into Hiten's ride after he lost the race and banged himself up pretty bad," Kouga scoffed, referring to InuYasha and talking for the first time.

"Ouch…" Sango muttered, raising a single, delicate brow. "Hey Kagome, lets take a walk," she suggested with a warm smile.

Kagome looked up to Hiten for permission but he wasn't paying the slightest speck of attention, so she left side-by-side with Sango.

While they were walking, Sango flashed Kagome a smirk. "I had a feeling you hung out here," she explained. "I could smell it in your hair when I tied it up for you that day at work."

Kagome blushed. "Was it that obvious?" She asked.

Sango laughed. "Only to some one who knows the smell."

"Oh…" Kagome laughed along nervously.

"Funny," Sango started, "You don't strike me as the kind of girl to be mixed up in this kind of stuff."

"You have no idea."

Quickly growing bored, Sango changed the subject. "So you're with Hiten, hmm?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied. "And…you're with Miroku?"

"Yeah…He's such a lecher though; I don't know why I stay. I…just can't seem to get him out of my head." Seeing the unsure look on Kagome's face, Sango added quickly, "And once you get past his perverted exterior, he's a really nice guy."

The two women talked for some time, wandering aimlessly down the dark and shadowy road, sharing stories and intimate feelings, and laughing at each other's jokes. Though, Kagome was sure not to reveal anything about her real life. She was scared of Hiten, and yet she pitied him at the same time; the matter wasn't even funny, so she decided to keep her mouth shut. It was just nice to be able to have somebody to talk to.

"Oh, and you may want to know," Sango said with a grin, "Ayame and Yura come here as well."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Ayame doesn't race, but she comes here 'cause she's got a thing for Kouga." Sango winked mischievously. "Nice girl though. Yura, on the other hand, races. Bit of a slut, that one, and perhaps not a great friend, but she's company."

Kagome listened to Sango's rambling, startled to hear that who she thought were ordinary teens with regular lives, and who she worked with no less, came down to these parts as she was forced to. Then again, maybe it was normal for people their age to take part in this street racing, which seemed to be a huge hit right now.

"I have never seen you, Miroku, Ayame or Yura down here before. That's pretty weird." Kagome mused aloud.

Sango chuckled. "Hiten must keep you pretty well unexposed then, ne?"

'_Like you wouldn't believe,'_ she thought, then, "He's pretty protective."

"Well," Sango began, "Yura is pretty popular with the guys. She's quite lenient on the first date, if you get what I mean. Kouga is down here twenty four-seven, showing off his great ride, but he's pretty cool once you get to know him. I swear his ego is almost as big as his mouth! He stands up for what he wants, you know? I think we all know that he doesn't love Ayame the way she loves him."

Kagome nodded her understanding.

"And I don't know if you've met InuYasha, but I'd watch my back around him if I were you. He just about as bad ass as you can get, and he's got so much pride he might as well be Kami himself." Sango imitated InuYasha once when he had freaked out because of a girl who called him a 'weak puppy.'

Kagome laughed, enjoying herself for the first time in what seemed like ages, and then stole a quick glance at her watch. It read quarter past two in the morning.

"We should be heading back," Kagome said sadly.

Sango agreed, and together they headed back to the racing block.

- - -

"Where did that bitch _go_?" Hiten screamed in fury.

Kouga had left an hour ago, saying he had errands to run, along with most of the crowd of people who slowly started leaving. There was only fifty or so people left on the road now, even though there was no racing going on, and they were content sitting on the sidewalk and on top of their cars in their own groups, drinking and laughing obnoxiously.

To Hiten, Miroku didn't seem to give a crap where the two girls went off to, for he was far too busy chatting up a young blonde woman who had come over out of curiosity.

"Calm down, Hiten, Sango is with her. They'll be back," Miroku guaranteed.

Despite Miroku's reassurance, Hiten was panicking inside. _'What if she goes to the cops?' _He thought, over and over again. More than anything, Hiten didn't want to go to jail. He whipped out a small baggie of white powder and started dumping it into the palm of his hand.

Miroku must have noticed the sweat dribbling from Hiten's face. "What's up with you?" He asked, turning away from the flirtatious blonde.

Hiten could feel his body beginning to shake as he inhaled as much cocaine as he could. "Nothing – nothing's wrong with me," He told him.

Miroku shrugged and thought no more on the subject. He went back to letting his hands roam the blonde's body. She was so wasted she wouldn't remember a thing in the morning. And why give up such an opportunity?

The braided haired man started pacing back and forth. If he started running now, surely the fuzz would never find him? No, it was no use. They would catch him. And what would happen once they did? He was eighteen; he could go to jail now. The police would show no mercy to a murderer.

Miroku watched Hiten out of the corner of his eye curiously. He was literally having a freak out. He was now ruffling in his coat pockets, as if he'd lost something. Then, he turned to Miroku.

"Do you have anything on you? I just ran out," he told him urgently.

"Nah, I don't do drugs, Hiten. You could have asked InuYasha if he were conscious…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hiten snarled.

Cringing from the other man's anger, Miroku turned back to the young lady in front of him, pretending that Hiten was no longer there. He was scary when he got like this.

"Hey, Miroku!" A definite girl's voice bellowed out from across the street.

Miroku jumped in surprise and he felt his heart beginning to race a mile a minute. He looked over in the direction of the voice to see Sango and Kagome walking towards him.

"Jeez, get away from me!" Miroku pushed the blonde woman in front of him away, acting like she had come onto him"Why, S-Sango, how was your walk?" He stuttered innocently.

Sango rolled her eyes and drove her fist onto the top of his head.

Hiten turned to see who was coming his way. "Where did you go?" He snapped as soon as Kagome had come closer to him.

"Sango and I just went for a walk," Kagome said, looking up at him, her brown eyes dancing with nervousness, though she tried not to let it show.

Hiten suddenly grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her away from the small group until they were out of earshot.

"Where _exactly _did you go?" He asked her in a low, dangerous voice.

Kagome tried to get a bit of distance between them, but Hiten had a tight hold on her upper arm. He dug his nails into her soft skin when she didn't answer.

"Just around the block, I swear!" She cried in pain.

Hiten leaned closer and inspected her eyes closely for any trace of a lie, but he found nothing. He sighed, and loosed his death grip on her arm. He should have known. The girl was so pure and innocent, and plus, she had never lied to him before.

Kagome looked down at her arm in shock: it had bright red finger marks where Hiten was holding on to it. Then she looked back up to his relieved face.

"Don't you _ever_ shit with my mind like that again," he growled, and then strutted stiffly back to where Sango and Miroku were arguing.

Kagome breathed in deeply, and then exhaled. She raised a hand and laid it on her pounding heart, then followed her boyfriend.

"But Sango, that woman was drunk, she didn't know what she was doing when _she_ started hitting on _me_!"

"Oh, give it a rest." Sango breathed. "You need a babysitter, I swear."

Hiten opened the hood of his Ferrari with a big heave and surveyed the engine with the hood held above his head. After a minute of shaking his head angrily, he dropped the hood which landed with a crash, silencing Miroku and Sango. Then, ever so casually he flipped something out of his pocket, having now gained everyone's attention.

"If I can't have her," he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else and starting a flame with the lighter he had retrieved, "Then nobody will."

And with that, he locked the flame on, opened the hood once again and tossed the lighter into the engine. As soon as the lighter left his hands, he turned and bolted in the other direction, knowing full well what was to happen next.

"Watch out," was his only warning to the people around him, who instantly got the clue and ducked down low, just as Hiten's yellow Ferrari broke out into uncontrollable flames.

All the people who still lingered around the block screamed in surprise as they watched from their spots, the Ferrari's frame completely engulfed now, and now spreading onto InuYasha's car.

Hiten watched with twisted satisfactory as his and his opponent's car burned away. There was no way they were going to race again after the crash anyways. He gave Miroku, who was giving him a questioning look, a salute, and then he winked at Kagome and Sango, and took his leave.

'_This isn't the end of my racing days. No,' _Hiten laughed to himself. _'I'll be paying _him _a visit tomorrow. He'll hook me up with a set of new wheels tomorrow.'_

- - -

Kagome climbed to her feet, followed by a stunned Sango and Miroku. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed; Hiten loved his car and he fussed over it like an old man. Kagome bit her lip. How was she to get home now?

The small crowd immediately started running in every which way, hopping into their cars and onto their motorcycles and driving away like speeding bullets. A tall red headed girl ran up to Sango, and grabbed both of her hands in hers.

"You and your group better get out of here. The cops will no doubt come to check out the fire," She warned.

Sango nodded. "Thanks, Geena. We will."

The two girls hugged, and then the red head ran off and hoped into a flashy pink car and sped off. Sango looked to her friends.

"She's right. Kagome, you want a ride home?" Sango asked.

"Since Hiten just decided to up and leave…" Miroku muttered.

Kagome nodded sullenly, and looked back to the flaming cars. InuYasha was still laying unconscious dangerously close to the scene. If nobody did anything, he would probably die. The last thing Kagome could ever want was more death.

"Sango, help me move InuYasha," Kagome said as she knelt down on one side of _The_ _Hanyou_. Sango nodded, and moved quickly to help her.

Together the girls dragged InuYasha's body clear away from the fire. Miroku watched them with an incredulous look plastered onto his face. "What heroes," he said sarcastically. "Now can we go home?"

After some quick thinking, Kagome turned to Miroku. "Do you think you could give me a ride to the hospital? I can drop him off there and say that he was mugged or something…"

Miroku thought this over, and then sighed. "You sure you wanna do this, Kagome?" He asked her.

Kagome nodded the affirmative. "If I don't, I know I'll feel guilty later on."

Miroku reluctantly agreed, and he helped Sango and Kagome hoist the white haired man into the back seat of his navy blue Mustang.

"I like your car," Kagome complemented, even though she didn't know a thing about it. Hiten liked to hear it, so Kagome thought she was being polite.

Miroku hopped in the driver's seat, and Sango and Kagome shared the passenger's seat, neither of the girls wanting to split it with the unconscious InuYasha.

Miroku grinned. "Thanks."

- - -

Miroku's Mustang was the last car to roar away from the racing block that night, leaving behind the two burning cars. Sango helped Kagome turn InuYasha into the hospital, and then, not wanting to stick around to see if the man would be ok, Kagome was dropped off at her apartment at three o'clock in the morning.

-

Revised 8/20/07


	3. Personality Peeks and Presents

Lust and Infatuation

-

_You see you'd love to run home  
But you know you ain't got one  
And you're livin' in a world  
That you're best forgotten around here_

_Broadway is dark tonight_

**Chapter 03**

-

It was a bright, windless day as a young man walked down the road with his hands fisted into his jacket pockets. Unbeknownst to everyone around him on the busy sidewalk, his right hand was fingering an enormous amount of dollar bills. His long elegant braid of glossy black hair swayed behind him as the teen turned a corner, and then headed down a long driveway.

A little ways down was a big ware house type building, surrounded by brand new parked vehicles. The young man passed a sign on the way down; it read:

'Saimyousho Car Dealership.'

He pushed passed the heavy doors and entered the building. On the far wall hung vehicle parts such as tires, mufflers and pipes, while the back wall held vehicle accessories like seat and steering wheel covers and decorations in which hung from your rear view mirror. More cars and trucks and vans of all sorts were parked inside the walls for display and reference. The braided haired man strolled up to the front desk, catching the attention of another man, perhaps a few years older than himself.

The man behind the counter had long wavy black hair with a hint of purplish tint. His mischievous black eyes looked over the man before him. "Welcome back, Hiten," he purred, licking his lips.

Hiten nodded once. "Yo."

The Dealership owner smirked. "How goes the racing these days?"

Hiten frowned as last night's events played into his head. "Fine," he answered shortly. "But I came here for business."

"Oh?"

"The Ferrari you sold me is burnt to a crisp. I need another one," Hiten informed.

With one last devilish grin towards Hiten, the man exited the front desk and fled to a shut door, and unlocked it with a key, which after use was returned to his pant pocket.

"Follow." He commanded darkly.

Hiten complied rather slowly as he sauntered after the man and into a whole separate room. It was like the main room except for what it held. In every possible space Hiten saw a different car, either all painted up or just a straight colour, all of them fit to race the streets.

The man Hiten was dealing with was a crook and he knew damn well. Pretending to sell regular cars to regular people, when all he really did was jack up the price of the race worthy cars and sell them to anyone who was in need. It was illegal, and of course, that was why the room was locked up from the sight of wandering eyes.

Hiten took a quick glance around, and then shook his head. "Nah, I want another car the same as my old one," he explained.

"Do you now? Do you have all the money?" The older man asked, raising a brow. That was a lot of green to pass up.

"It's right here." Hiten showed the man the bundle of cash and then put it back in the safety of his pocket.

"Racing pays well then, I suppose." He said in a mocking tone. "But you know… I _am_ still open to the old payment… preferably, actually."

"_Old_ payment?" Hiten echoed thoughtfully. Then he chuckled. "You want me to pay with a body, like last time?"

"Preferably," He repeated, not at all ashamed. A hint of a smile lingered at the tips of his thin lips.

The teen only shook his head. "If only it were that easy. I haven't got anyone I need that desperately out of my hair."

A sigh. "And such nice hair, at that. Very well, Mr. Raigekijin."

Hiten shuddered involuntarily at the man's open appeal to other males. He tried not to think of what had become of the poor sucker he sacrificed not too long ago for his original Ferrari, but he was sure that the older man had his way with him.

Unwanted memories flooded him, unbidden, of his own childhood. One might wonder how Hiten could pass up another man's life after he had been through such torture himself. Should he not feel guilty that another would have to go through the same agony as he once did?

No.

Of course not. He had thrown his emotions away far too early in the game to care any longer. For all Hiten cared, each son of a gun deserved what he got.

The man led Hiten through another door and to a row of nice looking assorted cars. To Hiten's great joy there was a yellow Ferrari in the line. He ran over to it and peered inside the window. It was exactly the same as his last one.

"Naraku, I'll take this one."

- - -

The bald headed man tore his black beady eyes from the road and dared a glance into his rear view mirror. Just behind him, the small but speedy silver car was making its way to pass him. He managed to catch a glimpse of the man driving the silver car; his brother. Short, cocky, confident: Bankotsu.

Renkotsu forced himself to watch the road as he sped down the racing stretch, which happened to be a long reach of pavement along a deserted construction site. He turned a sharp corner, staying as close as he could to the inside of the road so there was no room for Bankotsu to pass him. Behind him and the silver car there was a red one which steadily made their way after the two.

Bankotsu turned around in his seat to smirk back at the little red car behind him, driven by his friend Enju. She was a cute little red headed girl, who had been his friend all through life. Pretty determined too, but not near as good as he was. He slammed his foot onto the gas pedal and sped up, leaving the red car far behind.

There was no way that Renkotsu was going to let his little brother defeat him again. In fact, Bankotsu had never lost before, so he most likely had no idea whatsoever how humiliating it felt.

Thus Renkotsu began swerving from side to side on the road, making it so it was impossible for anyone to pass him since there were cement blocks on either side of the road. Mainly speaking, Bankotsu; he wouldn't have to worry about that bitch Enju.

Behind him, Renkotsu saw that Bankotsu was tail-gating him. To be completely honest, if he wasn't blocking the road, Bankotsu would have passed him already. It was sad, really.

Bankotsu was now honking his horn and yelling orders out his window with his crooked smile gracing his features. He distinctly heard something along the lines of 'move it or loose it.' Renkotsu chose to ignore him; he'd be damned if he'd let Bankotsu by. If he kept the unpredictable swerving up, his brother would not be able to get ahead and therefore making him the victor.

Did that ever sound good in his head… until Bankotsu outsmarted him, of course.

Only seconds after Renkotsu heard Bankotsu rev his engine did he see the shiny little silver racer beside him. He was literally driving vertically on the side of the road blocks and before Renkotsu could stop him; his brother was ahead of him.

He'd never hear the end of this.

Bankotsu's head popped out his side window; he recklessly turned around and waved at Renkotsu, flashing him his trade mark arrogant grin while steering his car with his knees.

Restraining himself from giving his younger sibling the finger, Renkotsu glanced behind him, checking on Enju's position. Good: she was still far behind. At least he could come in second… which conveniently won him no money.

The silver car ahead of Renkotsu's blue one sped up and was soon far into the distance. Renkotsu slammed his fist into his steering wheel in frustration.

"Shit! I'm older, smarter, and have been racing longer than he has… so why do I keep loosing to that twerp?" He growled to himself. He flicked a switch off to the side of his steering wheel and his car sped up, emitting an enormous cloud of exhaust.

Renkotsu finally passed the finish line. Bankotsu's car was already parked, its hood steaming, and Bankotsu was surrounded in the small crowd of spectators. Two men approached Bankotsu as Renkotsu parked his car, and he watched as his two other brothers, Suikotsu and Jakotsu, congratulated the victorious braided haired boy.

As Renkotsu hoped out of his car and walked towards his three brothers, Enju's little red car pulled up. She hoped out, her face sweating yet she was smiling madly. Most all of the female crowd cheered and surrounded her now.

'_Why am I the one being ignored? That wench came last and she gets more praise than I do!' _Renkotsu thought.

A tall, thin black man strutted up to Bankotsu and handed him his victory money. Bankotsu nodded his thanks.

"Alright, alright, alright," The man ushered into megaphone. Then, a little more quietly, he added, "Crazy ass white boy."

When Renkotsu joined the group Jakotsu looped his arms around Bankotsu's neck and leaned into him like a love sick girl would her boyfriend, all on purpose, just to agitate the bald headed man. Everyone knew Renkotsu hated that.

"Nice race," Bankotsu greeted cheerfully, while smirking at Jakotsu. It was always fun to see how far you could push Renkotsu. When he got mad, he really outdid himself.

"Shut up." Renkotsu grumbled. He took a beer that a crowd member offered him, cracked it open and took a swig.

Suikotsu chuckled. "It really wasn't that bad. You had the lead for a while."

"Only because he was blocking Oo-aniki!" Jakotsu complained.

"Yeah, well, Oo-aniki still won," was Renkotsu's mumbled reply.

-

Meet Bankotsu of the Shichinintai family. He raced and won against any willing contestant and thus has been deemed the title of 'undefeated,' despite his youth and being the smallest of the four brothers. And did he _ever_ know how to attract the ladies.

Accidentally, of course…

Jakotsu Shichinintai on the other hand, despised women with a passion and didn't race, even though he was more than capable. He preferred to stand on the side lines, on the look out for cute guys he could flirt with.

Suikotsu Shichinintai had only a few years over Jakotsu, and was possibly the kindest person one would ever meet. He was studying to become a doctor and hardly ever came to the races.

Lastly was Renkotsu Shichinintai, the eldest. He _did_ race, and usually used his father's last wish for him to support the family when he was gone as an alibi. However, everyone knew that Bankotsu was the only one bringing in the _real_ money. And Renkotsu couldn't seem to get even _one_ girl…

"Hey, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu turned around to see Enju, and his face lit up. He leaned over and gave her a friendly peck on the lips. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad, not too bad." She grinned. "You gonna buy me dinner with that prize money?"

Bankotsu flapped a hand in the air, "Yeah, right, babe."

The two shared a laugh together until Jakotsu impatiently pulled Bankotsu away from his childhood friend. When he had Bankotsu's full attention, he said;

"Hey, Aniki, the guys and I have a surprise for you back home."

"You do?" Bankotsu asked incredulously.

Jakotsu nodded vigorously. "Oi, Suikotsu, Renkotsu! We're leaving," he shouted over the loud music.

When they heard Jakotsu calling, both brothers came. Suikotsu flashed a warm smile at Bankotsu, but Renkotsu was looking sour with annoyance.

"Shall we go?" Suikotsu offered.

A passing girl caught Renkotsu's attention as his eyes traveled down her gorgeous body to lie on her swaying ass. "Where's the fire?" He said in an almost hypnotized, dark voice.

"That's disgusting, Renkotsu!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

- - -

Hiten drove too fast down the highway in his brand new Ferrari, swerving in and out of the other cars around him like an agile motorcycle.

More than one car gave him a horn or two, but Hiten only laughed manically and turned up the radio. He had his new car, now all he needed was something hot to go with it…

In the heat of the moment, Hiten whipped out his cell phone from in his pant's pocket, and while steering with one hand, he dialed Kagome's number. Then he put the small phone between his head and shoulder and replaced his hands on the wheel.

The damn phone dialed seven fucking times before anyone picked up and Hiten found himself snarling impatiently.

"Hello?" The voice rang into Hiten's ear. Even to him, usually inconsiderate to everything, noticed it was faint and tired.

"Hey, Kags," Hiten answered coolly. He wound down his window so that the wind blew through his car and made his braid lash behind him.

"What's that noise?" Kagome asked, having fully woken up now.

"It's just the traffic. I'm driving down Peterson."

"In the truck?" Kagome questioned, a bit surprised. Hiten had an old truck that he drove when he didn't want to draw attention, which was _never._

"No." Hiten laughed into the phone. "I got some new wheels!"

Kagome rolled her eyed and lolled out of her warm bed. She had taken the day off work today, knowing that she would be useless when she was too tired to move. Wouldn't it be nice to have enough money to buy a brand new car for every time you set fire to your old one? Kagome didn't even _have_ a car.

Without waiting for Kagome to ask, Hiten explained that he had purchased the same car as he had before. "Anyways," He continued. "I'm heading over to your apartment right now."

"A race in the afternoon?" Kagome inquired sarcastically after she glanced up at the clock on the wall. She grabbed a brush from the bathroom cupboard and started stroking her raven tresses.

"Wrong again," Hiten teased. "Just be ready when I get there." He took the cell from his shoulder and clicked the top down, ending the call.

Kagome tossed her phone on the carpeted floor carelessly when the 'call ended' tone buzzed in her ear. She shook her head in frustration.

'_Is it wrong for me to wonder if Hiten has a dual personality? He can be such a monster, and then at other times, he can actually seem half normal…'_

Kagome managed to get dressed and made up in time before Hiten arrived. She answered the door wearing tight jeans and a zip up gray sweater with a baby blue top beneath.

Hiten didn't even look at her, just grabbed her hand within his and rushed her outside with childish excitement.

"Hiten, slow down!" Kagome complained as she stumbled down the patio stairs in order to keep up with her boyfriend. When they were down the flight of stairs and out in the parking lot, Hiten opened up the passenger's door for Kagome, and waited to close it behind her after she had gotten in. Then he jogged over to the driver's side and hoped in and started the car.

The car which Kagome decided to completely ignore.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a minute. Her brain was still trying to process everything that was happening.

"You'll see." He grinned at her and slammed his foot into the gas pedal.

- - -

As Bankotsu pulled into the Shichinintai residence driveway, Suikotsu threw himself out of the back seat and onto land again with great enthusiasm. He clung to a nearby tree, trying to catch his breath.

Bankotsu bounced out of the driver's seat and Jakotsu from the passenger's, the two both laughing hysterically. They high fived each other over the roof of Bankotsu's car, having achieved Jakotsu's bet to make the doctor-in-training sick to his stomach.

"Awh, come on, Suikotsu - am I that bad of a driver?" Bankotsu asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"You need to keep your eyes on the road, Bankotsu. You're going to get yourself killed," Suikotsu snapped back.

However, this only resulted in making Bankotsu and Jakotsu laugh harder.

Just then, Renkotsu pulled up into the drive way and by just one look at Suikotsu's green face he knew that Bankotsu had been reckless driving home. He walked up and gave the youngest brother a good hard slap across the face.

Everyone turned silent as the bald man's hand connected with Bankotsu's cheek. The look on the braided haired man's face was unreadable.

"We should have never gotten him this," he grumbled. Then he directed his words to his brother, his tone deadly serious. "What the fuck, Bankotsu. You drive like that with your family in the back seat?"

The last thing Renkotsu saw before he was literally kissing the unforgiving cement ground was that shit eating grin on Jakotsu's face. He looked up in astonishment; Suikotsu was giving him a sympathetic look but Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked like they were ready to double over and piss themselves laughing.

Renkotsu sighed silently. "What kind of man _are_ you?" He asked Bankotsu skeptically. "You had to trip me to get me down?" He then tried to stand, just to realize that Bankotsu had his foot firmly planted on his back.

"I was scared I might hurt you!" Bankotsu guffawed.

"Get your bloody foot off me or I'll get it off myself," Renkotsu seethed angrily.

"Alright, alright, take it easy…" Bankotsu surrendered sarcastically, raising his hands in the air for mercy and stepping away from Renkotsu.

"Quit it, you two," Suikotsu warned. "Bankotsu's train leaves in three and a half hours."

"_Train?_" Bankotsu echoed. His brows furrowed in confusion.

With a proud smile, Suikotsu led his brothers towards the garage. When he and Jakotsu were far enough ahead, Bankotsu grabbed the front of Renkotsu's shirt in his hand and yanked it roughly so that they were face to face.

"Don't _ever_," Bankotsu whispered furiously, his tone riddled with disgust. "Accuse me of putting my family in danger."

Renkotsu glared back, but said nothing. He was released abruptly, as if his clothing burnt Bankotsu's hand, and together they closed the distance between themselves and the two unaware men.

Suikotsu had finished tapping in the secret code on the panel on the side of their house that unlocked their garage door. Bankotsu watched intently as the big door slowly glided opened to reveal-

"Oh, shit…" Bankotsu whispered.

Everyone's faces, including Renkotsu's, lit up with a warm smile.

"Is this for real?" Bankotsu stammered on, now looking side to side to his family members, "Suikotsu, Jakotsu… Renkotsu?"

Jakotsu bounded forward like a child on a sugar high and grabbed Bankotsu's hand in his own, pulling him forward into the garage and up bedside the gift. Bankotsu marveled at it- a beautiful metallic blue Viper.

It had two thick white racing stripes which started at the license plate at the back of the car that continued up the roof and then the front hood. It looked like an incredibly capable car.

Jakotsu hurriedly opened the driver's door for Bankotsu and ushered him in. Overwhelmed, Bankotsu sank into the beige leather seat and took hold of the black leather wheel, pretending to drive it.

"You guys…How did you afford this?" Bankotsu inquired seriously, concern obvious in his voice.

"Stop worrying, Oo-aniki," Jakotsu exclaimed. "Our plan was full proof. We just put x amount of dollars aside each paycheck and soon enough, we earned as much as we needed!"

"And how much was that?" Bankotsu asked, frowning and getting out of the car.

Jakotsu playfully stuck out his tongue. "None of your business."

Bankotsu looked over to his two older brothers for some reassurance. Sure, the car was nothing short of amazing, but there was no way to escape the guilt that seemed to creep over his shoulders. His family didn't have that kind of money to be buying new cars _and_ food for the table.

"Quick, Suikotsu, go get the camera," Renkotsu whispered, dead-pan. "Bankotsu actually looks scared."

Suikotsu laughed. "Bankotsu, don't worry about it. You've got talent- everyone can see it."

"And you've had your car for years, and we agreed the best racer around should be seen with a little more chrome," Renkotsu continued.

"Annnnnd," Jakotsu piped in cheerfully. "Since you've beat everyone in sight of this hell hole of a city, we were thinking you should take your talents elsewhere - somewhere bigger - where you can actually have a name."

Bankotsu waited patiently for his brother's to get to the point.

Suikotsu handed him five strips of paper. Bankotsu accepted them, bringing one closer to his face so that he was able to read the fine print.

"Admit one, train to… Iowan?" He asked in astonishment, his shocking azure eyes reflecting his confusion. Each of the tickets read the same thing as the first, except for two that were storage tickets.

Jakotsu nodded excitedly, and then snatched up one of Bankotsu's tickets for himself. "We're going to Iowan!"

Renkotsu nodded. "There's one ticket for Jakotsu, you and your car, and a ticket for Enju and her car. She's already been informed."

Jakotsu made a face at having to travel with a female.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Babysitters, eh?" He presumed, raising a brow to show that he was not impressed.

"Iowan is a big place. Friends will come in handy," Renkotsu remarked, rather mysteriously.

"Now enough chat," Suikotsu said. "Your train is leaving soon. We've already gotten you a room in an apartment with a garage. We'll talk out the rest of the details later, now go get ready!"

Without another word Bankotsu was rushed inside the house and into his bedroom by Jakotsu, who helped him pack. Bankotsu hurriedly emptied his secret drawer full of all the money he ever made from racing -which was a hefty roll or four- and stuffed it into his bag. Then he gathered what clothes he would need and crammed them into his suit case, along with a framed picture of him and his brothers after a moment of consideration. After that he proceeded in gathering the few toiletries he would need and zipped up his heavily pregnant travel bag.

Jakotsu was sitting on the end of Bankotsu's bed, swinging his dangling legs.

"You already packed?" Bankotsu asked him distractedly.

"You bet."

"So when's Enju coming?"

Jakotsu only scowled and rolled his eyes. "She's late."

Bankotsu laughed and ran out into the kitchen where Suikotsu and Renkotsu were sitting at the dining table and talking quietly amongst themselves. Bankotsu dropped his bag by the front door.

"What are you going to do? I mean, with me and Ja gone. Will you guys be alright?" He asked anxiously, sitting down with them.

"Of course," Renkotsu answered smartly. "As long as you're gone, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Come on, I'm being serious," Bankotsu reasoned with a slight smile that hid his nervousness.

"We'll be fine. Don't you have faith in Renkotsu and I?" Suikotsu questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't burn yourselves on the stove," Bankotsu snickered.

Just then there was a loud knocking on the front door and Bankotsu stood quickly and answered it. Sure enough, it was Enju. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a brown furry jacket and black high heeled boots. Her fiery red hair was draped over her shoulders and her crimson eyes danced with excitement.

"You and Ja ready?" She asked happily.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're coming with us."

"Yeah, well." She winked at him.

Suikotsu and Renkotsu came to the door then, followed by a pouting Jakotsu. They all swapped greetings for a brief minute before Renkotsu and Suikotsu laid out the game plan. They were told where to go, and what to do once they arrived in Iowan, and when it was time for the three teens to depart, they all said their good byes.

Enju, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu each received a bear hug from Suikotsu, and a simple wave from Renkotsu, who was too proud to ever show that much emotion.

"Take care of Enju and Jakotsu, Bankotsu," Suikotsu said while Enju started up her car and Jakotsu sat waiting in the passenger's seat of Bankotsu's new Viper.

"You know I will. I can't tell you how happy I am to be going, but I _am_ kind of worried about you two."

"We've been over this," Renkotsu grumbled in exasperation.

"I know… I'll call you as soon as I arrive."

"Have fun," Suikotsu waved his little brother off.

With tickets in hand, Bankotsu jogged down the driveway to his new car. He hopped into the seat next to Jakotsu and revved the engine, showing off its power.

-

**Enju – for those of you who do not remember, Enju is of the living dead just like Bankotsu. She was revived by Urasue just before Kikyou was.**

Revised 8/21/07


	4. Pleasent Perks

**Chapter 04**

**IMPORTANT: Omg I'm so stupid! I totally forgot to mention that Kagome and Hiten and all those people live in Iowan! And Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Enju are all moving there! If Iowan is a real place, excuse me, I thought I made it up. If it is real, just pretend its not. My bad.**

**-------------------------**

"Hiten! Will you just tell me where going already?" The raven haired girl asked for the third time, pulling her head and whipping tresses out from the unwound window. Her cheeks were now a rosy pink from the cold wind.

Hiten turned his gaze from the road and grinned at Kagome. "Why don't you look for yourself?" He gestured out the front window with a jerk of his head. Skillfully, he made a sharp turn and parked his car in a very busy parking lot.

Kagome did as she was told. Looking around confusedly after reading the huge buildings sign 'Iowan Center', she asked: "The mall?"

Hiten winked seductively. "Yeah; I just figured I would do something nice for you. Plus, it counts as bonding time, right?"

Kagome blinked in surprise, trying to process the information. _Hiten. Hiten Raigekijin. Doing something nice. For me?_ She thought mentally.

When Kagome didn't answer him, Hiten's outgoing attitude turned to something along the lines of hurt. He reached out and grabbed Kagome's hands and held them in his, while looking her in the eye, "You'll let me do this for you, won't you?" He asked.

Kagome felt as if her feelings had taken a ride in a washing machine, getting all tossed and tumbled. She knew what she was seeing right now was the very rare side of Hiten;

The one she fell in love with.

Sometimes she swore he was one of those people with a duel personality. She loathed the one who killed Houjo and blackmailed her with her parent's lives, making her own life a living hell on the streets. But this side was so…dare she say, nice?

_Kagome, you'll never be able to forgive yourself later if you say yes! _Her mind screamed at her. _But…when will be the next time I get to spend time with the kind, considerate Hiten?_

Back in reality, Kagome nodded. At first sheepishly, but then she grew more sure of her decision, and smiled warmly. "Ok, Hiten. Let's go."

The two got out of the yellow Ferrari and, hand in hand, walked to the mall entrance. When they entered, the sound of the blaring music from each shop flooded their ears, and they were immediately fighting their way down the crowded isles.

"So, Hiten," Kagome mused thoughtfully, "You still haven't told me what we are doing here."

They braided haired man stuffed the hand that wasn't in Kagome's in his pocket and shrugged. "I want to buy you some stuff." He said coolly.

"Buy me stuff?" Kagome echoed in shock. "Like what?"

Hiten looked over his shoulder at his girl friend innocently. "Clothes, I guess. What ever you want. I'll even let you pick them out."

_He'll even let me pick them out myself like a big girl? Wow, it must be Christmas all over again! _Kagome retorted mentally, though only in a playful manner. Truth be told, she couldn't be happier. Was Hiten changing for her? Maybe he could put an end to threatening her parents, and they could put everything in the past.

_Ka – go - me! _Her mind scolded her once again. _How could you so easily forget what that monster did to poor Houjo? Does his _life _mean anything to you?_

_Of course it does _Kagome drawled in reply. She had forgotten about Hiten being a murderer. _We'll see, _She carried on defiantly, _maybe he really is about to change._

Ignoring the little voice inside her head, she decided to drop her great defensive brick wall and be open to the man beside her. Maybe Hiten would amaze her, if she trusted him just this once.

"So where to first, Kagome?" Hiten asked while staring ahead.

Kagome could feel her face get hot. She knew she was flushing. "Oh – umm, just where ever our feet lead us, I guess?" She responded. She looked up and Hiten smiled at her.

Coming into sight of the first clothing store, Hiten lead Kagome in gently by the hand. Kagome recognized it right away as the store that sold the most expensive name brands. She had never been able to shop in there before.

Releasing her hand, Hiten broke off and wandered in the store, leaving Kagome to browse down the isles, looking for anything that caught her eye. Having her boyfriend literally taking her on a shopping spree made her feel slightly embarrassed. She wasn't sure why – most girls would totally flip at the idea.

Hiten popped up from around a corner, a long, beaded pearl necklace in his hand. "Do you like it?" He asked, holding up his find so she could see.

Kagome nodded. "I love it, Hiten."

Hiten moved behind Kagome and moved her long hair over to one side and did the necklace up around her neck. Then he took her hair and carefully parted it in the back and draped it over both her shoulders like a professional hair dresser, completing his masterpiece. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Hiten shunted Kagome in front of a nearby mirror hanging on the wall and let her admire the jewelry around her neck.

Kagome beamed approvingly, and glanced up and made eye contact with Hiten, who was still behind her, through the mirror. Slowly he began bringing his right hand up towards Kagome's face. Kagome watched the hand get closer, until it finally made contact and softly brushed Kagome's cheek affectionately.

Reaching to the side where a rack stood bearing all sorts of earrings and necklaces, Hiten snatched up a few different length pearl necklaces and applied them on Kagome. Now she wore a long one, a short one, and one that hung in the middle.

"That looks good." Hiten said in his usual husky voice. "Wait here."

Kagome watched as her boyfriend retreated behind another isle, and could hardly suppress a giggle. He was having a lot of fun playing dress up with her.

Within minutes, Hiten returned with something draped over his arm. He held up what was a dark plum velvet coat. With Kagome's look of awe, he helped her put it on.

"Hiten, oh, my gosh, it's beautiful." Kagome said, running her hands down the side of the coat, loving the feel of the soft material.

"What about some new jeans?" Hiten asked. "Know of any that are really in right now?"

After a little hesitation and some convincing, Kagome named off a few brand name jeans that cost between eighty and one hundred dollars. Seeing how many girls wore these jeans, Kagome was boggled at how they could afford all the different styles.

Quickly finding the jeans because they were so popular, Hiten helped Kagome find the sizes in all the styles she liked, and then waited patiently as she tried them on.

"How do these one's look?" Kagome asked, modeling a pair.

"Hot." Hiten chuckled.

When Kagome had picked out three pairs of jeans she liked, Hiten took them, the jacket and the three pearl necklaces up to the till while Kagome changed back into her usual attire. Once they were finished, Hiten handed Kagome the bags with their purchases and left the store hand in hand and moved on to the next one.

--------------------

Bankotsu glanced out the window of the speeding train. Resting his chin in his palm, he blew his coal black hair out of his face loudly. Growing uncomfortable, he sank back into the cushioned passenger chair and folded his legs, glaring daggers at Enju and Jakotsu who sat opposite him.

"Bankotsu, you're so bloody impatient!" Enju scolded exasperatedly.

"I'm not impatient; the train is taking too long!" The braided haired man complained.

Jakotsu massaged his temples, looking terribly annoyed. "Stop bickering, you too."

Bankotsu and Enju immediately directed their rage at the feminine man, knowing full well he was the one who was _always _complaining about something.

The rest of the train ride was quiet except for the tweaking noise Bankotsu was making with his fingers and the occasional flip of a page as Enju tackled a novel. Jakotsu was cowering away from the other two after they had forcefully shut him up.

The red headed girl could feel her eye twitch. Another _crack _sounded through out their room as Bankotsu cracked his knuckles for the umpteenth time. Unable to concentrate on the print in front of her, Enju leered at Bankotsu over the top of her book.

He was snarling at his own fist after discovering it wouldn't crack anymore. Soon enough, he found something equally as annoying to do. Tapping his nails on the wooden armrests on either side of him seemed to be the next best thing.

Despite Enju's desperate prayers for silence, Bankotsu had began to make a continuous beat and soon his feet had joined in too, tapping the floor mercilessly.

Jakotsu pursed his lips. Enju unconsciously dropped her book as her hands formed into fists. She swiftly stood up in outrage: she made to back hand her friend up the side of the head, seething "Bankotsu, that's-" But before she could punish him, the train skidded to a halt and she lost her balance and fell back into her chair.

"Finally!" Bankotsu breathed, standing up, acting as though he never knew Enju was there. "Let's go, slow pokes."

Enju kicked Bankotsu playfully in the behind as she followed him out of their room, Jakotsu taking up the rear. Bankotsu looked back and winked, as if the whole train incident never really happened.

Hundreds of passengers flooded out of the train as a female voice rang through the station, "You have arrived at Iowan. I repeat, Iowan. Next stop, Kobe…"

Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Enju hurried over to a man in a blue and red staff suit who was taking people's tickets and allowing people small group by small group to get their things out of the storage car. With a deadly warning sneer from Bankotsu, the man eagerly let him and his two friends pass.

"What's gotten you into such a wonderful mood?" Enju asked skeptically, opening her car door.

Bankotsu grinned innocently. "And what mood would that be?"

Enju snorted and hopped into her car, Bankotsu and Jakotsu following her example. They drove cautiously down the ramp and out of the station, until they were finally out in the open and on a road.

Inside the metallic blue Viper Bankotsu tossed his cell phone over to his brother carelessly. "Dial up Enju for me, will you?" He said more than asked without his gaze faltering from the road.

Jakotsu snorted in disappointment at his duty, and grumbled something about Bankotsu being a street safe freak under his breath. Pushing the buttons alittle too hard, he moodily dialed the number he was forced to memorize.

As Enju answered her phone, Bankotsu could see out of the corner of his eye a malicious grin curling the tips of his brother's lips. With a sickening sweet voice full of hate, Jakotsu began:

"Hello, darling."

"Jakotsu put your brother on the phone." Enju answered just as heatedly.

"Well I have to say you don't seem very happy to hear from me."

"Should I be?"

"Yes, if you are still planning to go ahead with our…shall I say, _plans _tonight."

Bankotsu glanced worriedly over at his brother. "You're playing with fire, Ja."

Jakotsu inched away from Bankotsu's stare as far as his seatbelt would allow him. "Shh," He hissed. "I'm talking on the phone!"

"Go to hell!" Bankotsu heard Enju scream into the phone.

"Oh yeah?" Jakotsu countered slyly. "What if I don't?"

"Then I'll punch you in the face and make sure you never have babies."

"You wouldn't dare!" Jakotsu cried in mock hurt.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu seethed. "Give me the phone!"

But Jakotsu just continued talking animatedly to Enju on the other line. "Sorry love, we'll have to continue this delightful conversation later. Bankotsu here is going to have a freak attack if you drive and talk at the same time for too much longer. He is really overly protective, isn't he?"

"I hope you die." Enju stated plainly.

Jakotsu's grin widened. "I love you, too." He said as he passed the phone into Bankotsu's awaiting hand and listened as his brother greeted the now grumpy female companion.

"Ok, here's the plan: we head to the apartment, unpack our belongings and get settled in, then we head off for-"

But he was interrupted as soon as Jakotsu let out an ear piercing scream, causing Bankotsu to hit the brakes hard and swerve to the side of the road.

"STOP!"

The cell phone went flying out of Bankotsu's hand and landed on the dash board as Bankotsu and Jakotsu slammed back into their seats. In the rear view mirror, Enju's racer could be seen pulling off behind them.

Jakotsu ripped off his seat belt and jumped out of the car hurriedly as if there was a fire in the car.

"What!" Bankotsu cried while trying to catch his breath.

Jakotsu gave Bankotsu a look that stated the reason was plainly obvious, then, sighing at his brother's inattentiveness, he pointed to a large building with a parking lot full of cars.

"It's a mall, silly."

Bankotsu stared at his brother in disbelief. "You almost caused us to get in an accident because you saw a _mall_?"

Jakotsu shrugged like it was no big deal. "I need some more clothes. Well," He stole a look at his watch, "You can pick me up here in around two hours. See yea."

Unable to speak because of his shock, we watched Jakotsu leave. Yet, as soon as the feminine man took three steps, he came rushing back to Bankotsu.

"Hey, Bankotsu…"

"What?"

With a goofy smile, Jakotsu asked, "Could you lend me some money?"

"Kiss my ass!"

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait for the chapter. I am still alive, and I will be trying to update more often now. I know the chapter was boring, but it leads up to a more exciting next chapter. Talk to you later. Please review and keep faith in me!**

**Blueeyedchibi xox**


	5. Peculiar People, Pink, and Peach

(( **A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I already had this chapter done but me and my brother had a row and he deleted it, so I had to start all over again. By that time I was thoroughly discouraged...I won't keep you waiting**: ))

_RECAP…_

_Bankotsu stared at his brother in disbelief. "You almost caused us to get in an accident because you saw a mall?"_

_Jakotsu shrugged like it was no big deal. "I need some more clothes. Well," He stole a look at his watch, "You can pick me up here in around two hours. See yea."_

_Unable to speak because of his shock, we watched Jakotsu leave. Yet, as soon as the feminine man took three steps, he came rushing back to Bankotsu._

"_Hey, Bankotsu…"_

"_What?"_

_With a goofy smile, Jakotsu asked, "Could you lend me some money?"_

"_Kiss my ass!"_

**---**

**Chapter 05**

The seemingly happy couple were sitting silently in the food court section of the Iowan Center mall. God knew how many people bustled by them, completely ignorant to anything other than their animated conversations. As if know one were watching them. Laughing, joking. Friends, siblings, lovers.

Hiten watched them pass one by one from underneath his coal black bangs, examining them all with a general dislike. He sat hunched over in his seat, his head resting in his hand. He shifted his gaze lazily past the many shopping bags to look his girlfriend up and down. The boredom was tearing him apart. He studied her to pass the time, while she leisurely sipped her cappuccino.

Nice, creamy complexion, silky raven hair, great shoulders (which she really needed to show off alittle more), and elegant hands. The stupid table blocked the rest of his view.

This whole little plan was taking alittle too long for his liking. How had he known she was going to want to soak up the special treatment? Hiten inwardly scowled at the whole façade thing he was putting on. It was damn annoying being so cheerful, but it would be worth it in the end, right?

And what was with her fascination with clothes? Once the girl started, she wouldn't stop! His feet ached, even though he was sitting down. This had better work.

"You doing alright, Hiten?" Kagome inquired sweetly, looking down at him dreamily.

He wanted to scream at her. Alright, indeed! He felt like smashing his skull into the tabletop, but vaguely restrained himself. And what was worse, he was _really _craving a drag.

"Super." He said instead.

That was another thing. Now that he was pretending he _cared _about her and all that crap, she had gotten the idea in her head that it was ok to get all lovey-dovey on him. _Gag me, please_ he thought to himself.

Kagome gently shook her cup to show that its contents were gone. "Well, I'm finished." She announced.

_And about fuckin time _Hiten retorted silently. He stood up quickly and impatiently waited for her to do the same. Everything she did today seemed to be in slow motion.

"Where to next?" She asked him cheerily.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes at her. _Remember what we're working for _He forced himself to smile back.

"There's one last place I think we should look."

Her hand sought out his as they began walking. She held his fingers loosely but affectionately, her other hand carrying her bags, and looked up at his face in slight wonder. "Where's that?"

Hiten responded by guiding her around a corner, past a few stores, and through the doors of a women's shop, full of colourful and frilly bras, panties, and such. This was no strange territory to Kagome. Even though she was currently being forced to date a horrid street racing whack-job, she was still a girl, and girls _did _shop. She broke away from Hiten, heading to look at a table, but he quickly regained control.

"Over here." He whispered into her ear, and led her to a wall of sexy silk lingerie outfits, ranging from soft colours of orange, pink, and white, and darker, more lustful, colors like black and red.

"Pick one," Hiten told her. Kagome gapped at him. "Go on, get the one you like."

Kagome closed the distance between herself and the wall of outfits, eager to start looking about for the style she liked. Meanwhile, Hiten left her to do her thing, trusting his girlfriend to pick out something scanty enough for his tastes.

He meandered around the shop lazily while he waited, every so often coming upon something dirty enough to catch his eye. He stopped, pictured a random girl dressed in the attire, and moved on.

A sales clerk came up to him offering her assistance, but he only shook his head no, and let her walk away, looking utterly put off at his rude behavior. Hiten smirked.

As he wandered deeper into the shop (it was quite a large store), he came across something that _really _turned him on. He circled the table which it was laid upon, trying to picture Kagome in something like that.

It consisted of a pair skimpy black panties and bikini style bra connected by a rude amount of chains. Chains that buckled up from between the legs, and then across the chest….

Hiten was snapped out of his reverie as the costume was pulled out of his vision. His head whipped upwards as he looked around wildly. He was surprised as well as angered to see another man on the opposite side of the table cradling it in his arms and turning to walk away. Hiten snapped into action, before he could get the better of himself.

"Hey, you, give that here," He demanded at the offending man, not at all abashed.

Unfortunately, the other man was far form ashamed as well. He turned to face Hiten, who was absolutely disgusted to see that this man was wearing make-up. _Make-up_! He wore a tight, flowery pink top, and equally as tight jeans. His light, chestnut hair flopped into his face as he turned to face Hiten.

He appeared thoughtful for a moment, then, "Oh, dear, did I take the last one?" He drawled sarcastically, his black eyes reading amusement like open windows.

"Yes, and I had it first!" Hiten barked childishly. He held out his hand expectantly, "Now give it here."

The reply was long-waited, but finally, he issued, "Suck it."

"_Oh, why I-_" Hiten seethed, but the feminine man cut across him.

"Unless you will, of course."

Hiten stopped. "What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in distrust.

"Suck it, I mean." The other man said airily.

---

_It wasn't a _terribly_ horrible idea_, Bankotsu admitted moodily. But he _had _wanted to get to know the neighborhood.

"Well, this _is _getting to know the neighborhood!" Enju had argued. "We might as well go in."

"You know that's not what I meant," Bankotsu had grumbled, unhappy at not getting his way. "I meant something more to do with racing."

"Bankotsu, don't you think I would too?" She had snapped at him. "But as we're _here_, we can explore _here_."

And that was that. There had been no arguing with her.

And thus Bankotsu had been dragged into the Iowan Shopping Center, sulking all the way. While walking down the crowded isles, Enju had come upon a popular clothing store that she absolutely _had _to look in, so the two decided to split up, leaving Bankotsu to wander aimlessly.

His feet led him to the food court, where he ordered a side of fries from a random stand. After paying for and receiving his snack, he sat down heavily in a chair at an unused table. He ate up his fries half-heartedly, even though in truth, he was famished.

The topic of food reminded him that he'd have to go grocery shopping later (unless he could persuade Enju to do it for him); since he was pretty sure his new apartment room didn't come with food. Bankotsu stared dejectedly at the fries- moving in was going to be a lot more difficult than he had planned.

Something bright and pink caught his eye. Bankotsu quickly looked up, just in time to see Jakotsu head into some girly lingerie store. His nose instinctively scrunched up in dislike, yet he heaved himself out of his chair and followed his brother from a distance.

As he entered the store, he started feeling slightly self-conscious at being in such a frilly, girly place, but as he looked around, he was stunned to see other people of his gender browsing around as well, either on their own or with a girl.

_They have no pride, _Bankotsu thought with a grimace.

He glanced at his surroundings, and finally caught sight of Jakotsu near the back of the shop. He hurried towards him with high hopes of bolting out of the shop, hoping know one he knew decided to move to Iowan as well and happen to see him.

As Bankotsu made his way down the floor, keeping his eyes fixed foreword so he could not see anything offensive, he bumped into something. He looked down in exasperation. Scratch that. Some_one._

The someone was a rather attractive young girl, and he could only guess that they were about the same age. She looked up at him with startled brown eyes, sweeping the curtain of glossy raven hair out of her face that had come out from behind her ears.

"Er…sorry," Bankotsu spoke first, hardly paying any attention. His voice sounded distracted as he watched Jakotsu begin to talk with another guy. That would _not _end well.

"Oh, that's alright," She muttered in return, and Bankotsu squeezed by her, careful not to touch her again, and strode away.

When he reached his brother, the other man he was with (to whom Bankotsu took an instant dislike towards, seeing as he had long, braided hair just like his own) looked like he was getting ready to pull back his fist and land a punch. Immediately, Bankotsu interfered. He pushed himself in between the two quarrelling men and forced some distance between them.

"Whoa, hold up," Bankotsu said sternly. "What's going on here?"

He was acutely aware of the attention they were drawing to themselves. Out of the corner of his eye, it looked as if everyone shopping had frozen, waiting anxiously to see what would happen. The store clerks seemed unwilling to intervene, and decided it looked like Bankotsu had gotten everything under control.

"Aniki, you came shopping, too!" Jakotsu greeted him happily.

In a split second, a girl had appeared by the stranger's side (the one who had copied his hair), and Bankotsu recognized her as the girl he had bumped into a few seconds ago. Bankotsu's mouth tried to form words, but his voice failed him as he eyed the peach coloured outfit that was clutched in her hand. He forcefully swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Hiten?" The girl asked, eyeing Bankotsu and Jakotsu warily.

The man called Hiten shrugged her off, sending a fiery glare towards Bankotsu. "That _thing_ –he pointed to Jakotsu- basically just asked me to be gay with him!"

Jakotsu looked positively outraged. "I am _not _gay!" He cried.

Bankotsu bit his bottom lip nervously and took a firm hold of his brother's forearm, tugging it persistently. "Come on, Ja, the nit isn't worth it." He said, sending Hiten a spiteful look.

"Nit?" Hiten seethed, and made to move forward, but the girl had quickly discarded her (_sexy? _Bankotsu thought) outfit and latched onto her companion as well, holding him back.

Hiten whirled around unexpectedly and snapped at her, "Kagome, how dare you interfere?"

"I'm not some servant you can order around, Hiten. We've got this thing in our country, you see, it's called _Freedom of Speech_," She retorted furiously, emphasizing the last three words.

Hiten sent her a threatening look, promising punishment, but visibly calmed, and tugged his arm out of her hands. Turning away from the brothers and seemingly forgetting about the reason of the fight, he asked Kagome if she had found out what she wanted.

Kagome nodded and picked up the abandoned peach, short, silk nightgown and its matching panties, but not before looking over her shoulder at the dark haired man with such startling azure blue eyes, who was now gently leading the other man out of the store. To her astonishment and embarrassment, he was looking back as well, and for a moment, they held each other's eyes. Then, the man (whom she had not had a chance to learn his name) cocked and eyebrow and sent her a smirk, and turned away, exciting the store.

Hiten was still muttering angrily as he paid for Kagome's outfit and as they left the store together. She felt a feeling of dread wash over her –something told her this was the end of his good mood.

---

**Anyways, so, end of the chapter. I'm sorry it had to be so short, but I'm sure getting an update finally was alittle more important. Oh, and see that lilac coloured drop down box below to your left? It says "submit review?" Yeah, click the button that says "Go." Thanks!**

**Sincerely,**

**Blueeyedchibi **


	6. Power and Pretending

**A/N: Thanks for all the support of my readers and reviewers! Where would I be without you all? I don't even want to think about it. You guys are so great! Names are at the end of the chapter.**

_RECAP…_

_Hiten sent her a threatening look, promising punishment, but visibly calmed, and tugged his arm out of her hands. Turning away from the brothers and seemingly forgetting about the reason of the fight, he asked Kagome if she had found out what she wanted._

_Kagome nodded and picked up the abandoned peach, short, silk nightgown and its matching panties, but not before looking over her shoulder at the dark haired man with such startling azure blue eyes, who was now gently leading the other man out of the store. To her astonishment and embarrassment, he was looking back as well, and for a moment, they held each other's eyes. Then, the man (whom she had not had a chance to learn his name) cocked and eyebrow and sent her a smirk, and turned away, exciting the store._

_Hiten was still muttering angrily as he paid for Kagome's outfit and as they left the store together. She felt a feeling of dread wash over her –something told her this was the end of his good mood._

---

**Chapter 06**

As Jakotsu rode in the passenger seat of his brother's new blue, white-striped Viper, he glanced at Bankotsu cautiously out of the corner of his eye. Both of his hands were jerkily steering the wheel, while he sat rigid in his seat and stared stonily out the front windshield. Enju trailed behind them in her own car.

"Aniki?" Jakotsu began slowly.

Bankotsu made no move to signal he had heard.

Growing aggravated, Jakotsu let out a frustrated breath of air and sank back into his seat and crossed his arms moodily. "I said I was sorry," He grumbled.

"You know how I feel about that," Bankotsu answered evenly, giving away no emotion.

Jakotsu leered defiantly out the window for a moment, but finally he spoke, "I know. But just because Dad had a row with everyone that looked his way doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything!" Bankotsu exclaimed, turning to face his brother for the first time. "Dad _died _in a stupid street fight. The way you're going, you could too."

Jakotsu scowled. "Yes, but I wasn't _on _the street. I was at the mall, in a women's lingerie shop."

Bankotsu shook his head and returned his gaze to the road and said nothing more.

Jakotsu knew from first-hand experience that Dad's death was a touchy subject. He furrowed his brow in concentration. As he had wondered many times before, why did he care so much? Especially since Bankotsu hardly _ever _spoke to Dad.

He decided to voice his question.

Bankotsu sighed. He looked as if he was contemplating whether he should answer or not. Then, "I guess I just don't want to loose anyone else."

Jakotsu looked out his window of the passing buildings and people and cars, feeling slightly guilty. "You won't loose me," He said quietly.

"Yeah," The raven haired man agreed. "I know. Now hand me those directions."

Smiling, Jakotsu passed his brother the directions to their new apartment, which were etched messily across a scrap piece of paper. Bankotsu frowned in confusion, his eyes narrowing.

"Who wrote these?" He demanded skeptically.

"Erm…"

"Oh," Bankotsu discarded the directions carelessly. "What were you planning to do with that little article of clothing if you had managed to buy it?" He asked, raising a brow.

Jakotsu knew exactly what he was talking about. The chain-y outfit in the lingerie shop- the whole purpose of the fight with the man called "Hiten."

The feminine man gave a silly grin. "Oh, that old thing? It was for Enju."

"Enju?" Bankotsu repeated, and Jakotsu could tell that he didn't believe a word of it.

"Yes. But while we're on the topic of women," He made a face at the last word. "What about Hiten's wench?"

"Her?" Bankotsu wondered aloud. "What about her?"

"Yes, _her_," Jakotsu said, eyeing his brother carefully. "_Ka_-_go_-_me_, or whatever her name is."

"…Right."

Jakotsu examined his finger nails casually. "Well, she was kind of cute."

Bankotsu screwed up his face, but there was definitely amusement playing in his light azure eyes. "What are you talking about? You don't like girls."

"I don't," Jakotsu looked up now. "But you do."

"Oh, I see," Bankotsu said, raising his eyebrows at his brother. "Come on, man, I don't even know her."

"Since when has that mattered?" Jakotsu asked suggestively.

Bankotsu laughed his annoyingly charming laugh. "You're such a jackass, Ja," He said, then punched him playfully in the shoulder.

XXX

Kagome winced slightly as her boyfriend's grip around her wrist tightened as he dragged her roughly down the crowded sidewalk. She muttered an apology as she was forced between a talking couple.

"Ugh…Hiten, wait up!" She cried.

But Hiten didn't respond.

Kagome frowned as she struggled to keep her footing- she had nearly tripped on one of the many shopping bags she held.

"Where are we going?" She demanded, feeling a wave of panic wash over her. After the little spat in the lingerie shop, Hiten's good mood seemed to have evaporated. He was scaring her now.

"We're nearly there. Keep up," He said darkly, while giving her wrist another gruff tug.

It wasn't long before Kagome knew exactly where they were going. Hiten was leading her down Peterson road, and just around the corner would be the Water Lily apartment building in which she lived. But why?

She tried to stop in her tracks, but Hiten was too strong, and he continued to pull her along like she was a feather on a leash.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked defiantly, trying to sound as brave and unfazed as she could. Hiten's pace had slowed considerably now as they reached the front steps to her apartment, and she was able to walk beside him easily.

As they trotted up the steps, Hiten didn't offer much of an answer, "I just thought you could drop off you things, and then we could mess around a bit."

"Mess around?" Kagome echoed slowly, as the answer dawned on her.

Hiten stopped so suddenly that she was nearly yanked backwards. They were still on the stairs. He made sure no one was there, and then backed Kagome forcefully into the hand railings, pressing her back into it.

"Yeah," He whispered lustfully into her ear, brushing her hair with his hand. "Mess around. Sounds good to me."

Immediately Kagome tried to sidestep out from under him, but he followed her, their bodies flush against each other. She saw one of Hiten's hands drop- the next second she felt it rubbing the inside of her thigh against her jeans.

Kagome gave a frightened gasp at the touch, and tried fruitlessly to wriggle away, but stopped instantly at the shock of feeling Hiten's hard erection pressing against her leg.

She barely stopped herself from screaming at him, instead placing both hands on his chest and pushing him roughly away. "Hiten!" She hissed in a shaky, terrified voice. "We're on the steps of a public apartment! Someone could see us!"

"Then maybe we should go inside?" He remarked offhandedly.

"No!" Kagome cried.

But Hiten's hand shot out like a snake and seized her forearm, digging his nails into her skin. He jerked her against him, so he could put his mouth to her ear.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," He said dryly. He flicked something in his pocket, making a clicking noise, and drawing Kagome's eyes to a small shotgun. She could only stand stock still in terror.

"If you want to ever see your dearest family again," Hiten continued, then, as an afterthought, "Alive, then I suggest you cooperate."

Kagome nodded numbly. What else could she do? She knew he was serious…_Houjo._

And then she felt the end of the gun being pressed into her lower back. Hiten grinned. "March," He ordered happily.

As they ascended the stairs and entered the apartment lobby, Hiten wisely put the gun back into his pocket, but remained a sturdy grip on Kagome's arm. Kaede, the apartment owner, was sitting behind her big wooden desk as usual, and upon their arrival, looked up and smiled.

"Act normal," Hiten warned Kagome quietly.

"Good afternoon, Kagome," Kaede greeted. Kagome smiled back and nodded slightly, but said nothing. She did not trust her voice. She feared if she opened her mouth, she would break out in tears.

Hiten subtly forced her into one of the vacant elevators and pressed the button "three," for third floor.

As the elevator slowly climbed each floor, Kagome was only vaguely aware of Hiten's wandering hand, which was now resting lightly on her bottom. Her mind was reeling. Hiten was about to force her into something she sorely did not want to do. She had to think of a way out. Still, her mind pulled a blank each time.

Her virginity was something she had always told herself would be saved for someone special. For someone who she loved, and for someone who loved her. This was _not _how she had planned it.

As the elevator _ping_ed and opened up, and as Hiten shoved her out, she looked around desperately for something or someone to help her. To her horror, the third floor was completely deserted. Kagome felt her heart sink- there was nothing here to save her.

"Time is money," Hiten intoned rather cheerfully. His voice only sent Kagome deeper into despair. He ushered her down the long corridor and halted infront of a beige door, labeled "twenty four." Then he rummaged into his other pocket and retrieved a ring of keys.

After sending Kagome a mischievous wink, Hiten quickly spotted the key (which Kagome had been forced to give him) that would open Kagome's door and drove it into the key hole. He gave it a turn and the door clicked open.

XXX

Piercing amber eyes blinked open slowly. Blackness threatened to consume him once more, but he fought it off. His whole body ached and his headache was killing him.

InuYasha tried to sit up against the fluffy white pillows, but a strange woman forced him to lay down again, just as a searing pain erupted at his ribcage. He winced, but only slightly. How had he gotten here?

Miroku was sitting down beside his bed, grinning down at him. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

InuYasha scowled. "Where am I?" He demanded.

The woman from earlier spoke now, "You're in the hospital. A young girl dropped you off here after you had gotten into a bit of a rumble, it seems. You suffered a fractured rib cage and just a few minor scrapes and cuts, but you've healed up quite nicely."

InuYasha blinked in confusion. Looking down at himself, he was surprised to see his whole torso wrapped up in bandages. He reached his hand up to touch the bandages wrapped around his forehead.

Then memory flooded back to him. The race with Hiten.

He had lost.

He remembered crashing his own car into the bastard's, then having a fight. _Oh. _He had lost that, too.

"A…A girl brought me?"

Miroku looked delighted, "Yeah. Kagome Higurashi. She was so worried about you."

InuYasha did a double-take, "Kagome? She was worried about _me_?"

"Yup, definitely," Miroku said, exaggerating. "Man, I think you got her in the bag."

XXX

"Turn here, Aniki," Jakotsu pointed stupidly to the right.

Bankotsu steered the car in the direction of his brother's finger, Enju right behind them.

Jakotsu was squinting at the directions, trying to read his own messy scrawl. "Now, we go straight along this road…" He mumbled to himself. "And now we turn down Peterson road, which is-"

He lifted his gaze to look for a sign. "Hmm…Oh! There it is," He declared, pointing, and the car turned onto Peterson road.

"Ok, where to next?" Bankotsu inquired.

"We should be there as soon as we turn this corner," Jakotsu mused. "This is kind of exciting, isn't it, Oo-Aniki?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Yeah. Wait till I start racin' though. Ah, we're here."

He parked the car skillfully in the parking lot and Enju did the same. They all climbed out, sizing up the building silently. Nobody said anything until,

"Well, guys, this is it," Bankotsu announced. He smiled at his two friends, "The Water Lily…apartment…thing."

_Ew_.

Why did it have to be such a terribly girly name?

XXX

**And that was chapter six. Caramel centered hugs to…**

**FoxylilRaven, Inu.Roxs, sparky-san, Kittymui, I heart Sesshoumaru, Chickka, tidusXyuna637, SangOtaku6, chiclet180, kirara the cute hell cat, Leshaya, ancient-relic, Kage Youkai, Heiress of the House of Moo, inuyasha1818, 43inuyasha, animelover, Gizmo369, Kisskitty, doragon no mizu, and Rougefeather1517.**

**I love you all!**


End file.
